rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 14: Bullwinkle's Water Follies or Antlers Aweigh/Transcript
Narrator: 'Well, disaster has dogged the footsteps of our heroes in their search for mooseberries, the missing ingredient for their rocket fuel. First of all, they found that the one mooseberry bush was strictly off limits due to the mooseberry blight. And then, finally, Bullwinkle's clever plan to make a swimming rate on the island went slightly awry when he neglected just one little detail. '''Bullwinkle: '''I can't swim!! ''(SPLASH) 'Narrator: '''A moment later, Bullwinkle had disappeared over Thundering Falls. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle! '''Narrator: '''As Rocky raced toward the falls, those sly spies, Boris and Natasha watched from a distance. '''Natasha: '''Is Moose kaput, dollink? '''Boris: '''No. Look there! He's caught in bush. '''Natasha: '''Not for long. Do we try to save him or let him go? ''(Boris has two papers from Central Control; one says "KILL MOOSE!" while the other says "SAVE MOOSE!") '''Boris: '''Uh, which was last orders from headquarters? '''Natasha: '''You took message, dollink. '''Boris: '''But they send so many! Quickly, get me Central Control. '''Narrator: '''But while Boris and Natasha tried to get their orders on whether or not to go to Bullwinkle's aid, the intrepid squirrel was already high in a tree next to the falls carrying a long rope which he tied to a tree limb. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, can you hear me? '''Bullwinkle: '''I can hear ya, but I can't see ya! '''Rocky: '''I'm up in this tree! '''Bullwinkle: '''You sure picked a fine time for sight-seeing! '''Rocky: '''No, wait! I'm gonna glide down with the rope! '''Bullwinkle: '''Okay! '''Narrator: '''And the plucky squirrel, trailing the rope behind him launched himself into space. Down he zoomed across the face of Thundering Falls and right to Bullwinkle. '''Bullwinkle: '''Nice flying, Rock! '''Narrator: '''But at that instant, the bush tore loose! '''Rocky: '''Hang on, Bullwinkle! '''Narrator: '''And with great exertion of mighty moose muscle, Bullwinkle did hang on as he, Rocky, and the bush swung back to the safety of the shore. '''Rocky: ''(sighs) Made it! Were you scared, Bullwinkle? ''(Bullwinkle is still shaking, but isn't looking at Rocky) Bullwinkle: '''Shucks, no. I was a cuke as a coolcumber, Rocky. '''Rocky: '''Uh, Bullwinkle, I'm over here. That's the bush you're talking to. '''Bullwinkle: '''Imagine me, not knowing my best friend from a mooseberry bush. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''Hm? '''Rocky: '''Say that again. '''Bullwinkle: '''All right. "Hm?" '''Rocky: '''No, before that. You said this was a... '''Bullwinkle: '''Just a mooseber...Mooseberry! '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, you did it! You found the last available mooseberry bush in the country! '''Bullwinkle: '''Just my keen eyeballs, I guess. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, the two spies had just contacted their superiors overseas. '''Boris: '''I tell you I sent whole tank full of rocket fuel by submarine to main seaport. '''Fearless Leader: ''(on radio) Well, now it's missing. '''Boris: '''The tank or the rocket fuel? '''Fearless Leader: '(on radio) ''The seaport! '''Boris: '''Oh. So now I kill moose, right? ''(cut to Fearless Leader in Central Control with a headsman holding an ax) Fearless Leader: 'No, you idiot! Get the formula and return home! We got special reception planned for you. ''(cut back to Boris and Natasha) 'Boris: '''Okay. Over and out. ''(cut to Rocky and Bullwinkle walking through the woods) 'Rocky: '''Now we gotta get this bush back to Washington, Bullwinkle. '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah, before it catches the mooseberry blight. '''Rocky: '''But at last, we got the secret ingredient. ''(Boris peeks out from behind a tree) 'Boris: '''Secret ingredient? '''Bullwinkle: '''Come on, Rocky. Let's start hiking. ''(Boris appears as a plant inspector) '''Boris: '''Hold on, there, gentlemen! '''Rocky: '''Who are you? '''Boris: '''Special Agent, F.P.I. '''Rocky: '''You mean F.''B.''I. '''Boris: '''No, F.''P.''I. Federal Plant Inspector. You got any peaches, pears, pineapples, pacha fruit, papayas, or...mooseberries? '''Rocky: '''Well, it just so happens... '''Boris: '''Aha! A mooseberry bush! And...ugh! It's crawling with mooseberry blight! '''Bullwinkle: '''It is? '''Boris: '''This plant must be sprayed right away, quick! '''Rocky: '''But wait a minute, you can't... '''Boris: '''There's no charge. '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh,, that's all right, then. '''Narrator: '''So the inspector sprayed and sprayed until not a thing could be seen. '''Rocky and Bullwinkle: ''(coughing)'' 'Narrator: '''And when the cloud cleared away, both the bush and the inspector were gone. '''Bullwinkle: '''Boy, that's what I call a powerful spray. '''Narrator: '''Well, what has happened to our mooseberry bush? And does this mean failure to our friends? '''Bullwinkle: '''Heck, no! We're the heroes! '''Narrator: '''Don't miss our next episode: ''"The Inspector Detectors" or "A Kick in the Plants!